qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Superkeegan9100/8 NEW SHOWS COMING TO QUBO!
Today, Ion Media announced that 8 new shows would premiere on Qubo, including: MADELINE - Never before has such a clever, adventurous and mischievous little girl withstood the challenge to entertain generation after generation in such grand style. Continually faithful to the spirit of the classic children's literature series by Ludwig Bemelmans, these richly-textured period pieces capture the exotic spirit of Paris in the early forties. MONSTER MATH SQUAD -''' “Monster Math Squad” stars Max, Lily and Goo. While they may not be the biggest, or bravest (or even the brainiest) monsters on the block, the squad loves nothing better than to put their monster minds together and use their math skills to overcome any obstacle they face... even ones with two left feet or ten thumbs. The series' mission is to promote the love of numeracy, the idea that math is everywhere, and that math is fun! 'THE ADVENTURES OF PADDINGTON BEAR -' Paddington Bear doesn’t go looking for adventure. It just seems to find him. And when it does, there’s no telling what will happen. One thing is for sure - wherever Paddington Bear goes, there’s chaos, a bit of panic, and lots of laughs. '''PIRATES: ADVENTURES IN ART - Prepare to raise anchor and set sail with the artsiest and craftiest crew of rollicking rogues ever to sail the Seven Seas! Follow the adventures of Leonardo, Princess Cleo, First Mate Fresco del Gecko, and Skelly on their daring missions to discover and restore the creative arts lost to the communities under Queen Conformia’s sway. And, celebrate with them as they continually thwart Admiral Krank's efforts to stop them. 'COSMIC QUANTUM RAY (JULY 30, 2018) -' "Cosmic Quantum Ray" is a comedy-action-adventure series that brings the strange corners of the universe to the world of Earth teenager Robbie Shipton. Robbie represents Earth as a member of Team Quantum - an elite, eccentric team of heroes that saves the Universe almost every day, and hopefully in time for Robbie to get to his third-period science class! 'THE DAVINCIBLES (JULY 30, 2018) - ' “The Davincibles” is an Italian animated series that resolves around siblings Pablo and Zoë, who, along with their uncle Leo, travel the world to find special, mostly art-related, relics for Leo’s antique store, the Kurios Kat. They are opposed by a group of villains called the Society of Very Bad Villains, led by the world’s worst artist ever, Quaba. They seek the same artifacts to achieve world domination... or, just to get Quaba recognized as the world's greatest artist. 'MISS SPIDER’S SUNNY PATCH FRIENDS - ' “Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends” is a lush CGI animated series about Miss Spider and her buggy bunch of eight kids. Based on the best-selling book series by acclaimed author and illustrator David Kirk, it is a fun family show that redefines surfing the web. The series encourages kids to appreciate the differences in others and promotes acceptance as it takes preschoolers on pint-sized adventures in a ‘big’ little bug world. 'BUBU AND THE LITTLE OWLS - ' A lush and charming preschool series that follows the adorable adventures of Bubu, a curious and energetic young owl who is always in hurry to explore the world outside her shell. Along with her brainy younger brother Biel, and cute baby sister Bonie, Bubu is determined to see the forest beyond her family’s branch in the highest sequoia tree of the High Branches neighborhood. By working together and making new friends, they’ll play, create, sing and find the answers to their questions about the beauty and wonder of nature. They also announced license renewals of Rescue Heroes, Funniest Pets and People and The Choo Choo Bob Show, so expect the return of those shows in the near future. Category:Blog posts